


Juego de niños

by Metuka



Series: Israel y Mossad [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Gen, pre-serie
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sus padres volvían a discutir a gritos. Ziva no entendía que mamá se pusiera así por un simple juego</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juego de niños

Mamá y papá ya se estaban gritando otra vez. Ziva cerró la puerta y se sentó nuevamente en la cama. Había intentado quitarle culpa a papá, pero a mamá le daba igual, no entendía que aquello era tan útil como entretenido.

Estiró las manos, tomó la horquilla y se la llevó a la boca. Volvía a estar en la postura en que mamá la había pescado. Trató de encontrar una posición moderadamente cómoda y fue forzando poco a poco la cerradura con pequeñas pausas para revisar sus progresos. Las esposas transparentes que papá le había regalado para practicar eran geniales.

**Author's Note:**

> Las esposas transparentes no son una invención mía para esta historia. He descubierto que existían hace unos minutos gracias a [esta página](http://www.itstactical.com/store/visible-cutaway-practice-handcuff/).


End file.
